Surface-mountable devices conventionally comprise a carrier plate, an electrical component arranged thereon and a housing, which consists of a molding compound, for example. Hitherto, the contact-connection of the electrical component has usually been effected by means of a bonding wire led from a top side of the component to the carrier plate, and by a conductive adhesive at an underside of the component. In this case, the base area of the housing is usually smaller than the base area of the carrier plate. The carrier plate thus projects beyond the housing at two opposite sides in order, in regions of the projecting carrier plate, to lead electrical guides, for example conductor tracks, onto a mounting side of the carrier plate, which is arranged in a manner lying opposite the housing. However, a device embodied in this way with a carrier plate projecting beyond the housing disadvantageously leads to an increased space consumption.